


Hope

by Haberdasher



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: A fic about one of my OCs, were she to attend Elsewhere University.





	Hope

She calls herself Hope, because that is what she aims to engender in others, wanting to make others’ lives more bearable by any means possible.

Officially, Hope is a biology major on the premed track- she’s one of the department’s top students, though she rarely utters a word in class.

Unofficially, Hope’s major is one which school administration would never allow to grace a diploma.

She spends long afternoons in the depths of the Library, nose firmly planted in a book; she spends misty mornings wandering through Morganwode, a compass in one hand and a ball of red string in the other; she spends mid-day sitting in on any number of classes, regardless of their subject matter or whether she is actually enrolled in them.

(When she finds time for sleep between her official studies and her unofficial researching is anyone’s guess. Some have said that she must have made a deal to be in multiple places at once, or to remove her need for sleep. They were only partly joking.)

Those who don’t know Hope well would find it strange that she became a Knight. How could a meek little thing like her be a Knight, stand up to the Gentry time and time again and live to tell the tale?

Those who know Hope better know that she could never have  _not_  been a Knight. Behind her dreamy meandering lies a strong drive for helping others and a will of steel. She saves strangers from terrible fates as a matter of course, asking nothing in return save that they be more careful in the future. She knows the Rules front and back, and knows when they can be bent in the name of a good cause. And no matter where she goes, she has an ally by her side.

Hope, you see, is not an only child.

Hope talks to her brother- who she calls Lost Boy when talking about him, but calls Helper when addressing him directly- nearly nonstop, though none but Hope herself can see him, can tell that her speech is directed to anything but thin air.

While Hope is reticent about much of her family life (her mother is a doctor, but Hope mentions little else about her; her father is an unknown entity altogether), she is willing to share the story behind her brother’s constant unseen presence with those who ask. He got lost in the woods one day, she would say, and though no one ever found his body, she has felt his ghostly presence ever since, his spirit helping guide her through life’s little (or not so little) difficulties.

Some give Hope a wide berth after hearing this story, thinking her to be delusional; others give her an equally wide berth, thinking her to be haunted instead.

But those that Knew the most, that knew what firm belief and a will of steel could do on campus, were certain of one thing:

Even if Hope hadn’t had a ghost for a brother before she came to Elsewhere, she certainly did now.


End file.
